


El capítulo de Hazan

by AliTheOrder



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Marabilia, Other, Sueños de piedra - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: La historia de cómo Hazan comenzó su mayor aventura.





	El capítulo de Hazan

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILERS DE SUEÑOS DE PIEDRA**
> 
> Dejo por aquí un pequeño relato que escribí sobre Hazan justo antes de que conociera a Lynne y Arthmael bc I love prequels
> 
> Disfrutad! ^^

Si mi vida fuera un cuento, seguramente podría tener un final feliz.

A pesar de ser sólo un aprendiz de mago (_ex _ aprendiz, debo recordarme), todo acabaría bien, porque sería el héroe de mi propia historia. Y los héroes siempre salen victoriosos de sus hazañas. Normalmente son caballeros andantes que rescatan a damas en apuros, y por eso mismo mi historia destacaría entre tantas otras: Sería el joven hechicero que recorrería toda Marabilia e incluso tierras más allá de los confines del continente en busca de una cura que pudiera salvar a la princesa de Dione. En los ocho reinos oirían hablar de mí, y en la Torre de Hechicería de Sienna se disculparían por haberme echado, pues se habrían dado cuenta de mi valía. Me readmitirían y podría seguir con mis estudios, convirtiéndome así en uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos, y viajaría por el mundo entero para poder ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitase.

Pero esto no es cuento; es la vida real, y ahora mismo no puedo permitirme el lujo de soñar.

Deseo con todas mis fuerzas poder regresar a la Torre a estudiar, pero el Director lo dejó bien claro aquella mañana cuando me hizo llamar: una de las Maestras vino a buscarme expresamente para avisarme, y supe en ese momento que algo iba mal. El Maestro Garret casi nunca hablaba directamente con los alumnos; solía quedarse haciendo tareas administrativas en su despacho sin que nadie pudiera estorbarlo. Ningún estudiante lo interrumpía si no había una buena razón para ello.

Y aunque temía el motivo por el cual tenía que dirigirme hacia allí, una parte de mí rezaba a los Elementos porque estuviera equivocado.

—No puedes seguir estudiando en la Torre, Hazan.

Ahí estaba. Mi mayor temor convertido en realidad. Abrí la boca para responder, protestar, luchar por mi puesto en ese lugar que poco a poco se había ido convirtiendo en lo más parecido que tenía a un hogar. Pero el Maestro Garret alzó una mano, haciendo que me tragara mis palabras.

—Llevamos sin ver progresos por tu parte desde hace demasiado tiempo. Y por mucho que nos pese, el resto de Maestros y yo hemos llegado a la misma conclusión: no tienes lo que hay que tener para ser un hechicero.

El mundo a mi alrededor pareció detenerse en ese instante mientras sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza. Un hechizo ígneo abrasándome la piel habría dolido menos que oír aquello. Con un nudo en la garganta, conseguí murmurar:

—P-pero Maestro… La magia lo es todo para mí…

El Director relajó la expresión tan seria que tenía dibujada desde que había entrado en la sala, y me miró con cierta pena, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Puedes probar suerte en otra Torre. Pero la decisión está tomada. Lo lamento, Hazan, pero tienes que irte. Tienes hasta el final de esta semana.

Ni siquiera me esperé hasta el final de aquel día. Recogí todas mis cosas apresuradamente, intentando contener como mejor podía las lágrimas que amenazaban con resbalar por mis mejillas y fracasando de forma estrepitosa en el acto. Cuando conseguí calmarme un tanto, salí de mi cuarto cargando con el poco equipaje que tenía y me dirigí a la puerta principal. Procuré que ninguno de mis compañeros me viera, evitando mirarles a los ojos. Algunos me llamaron, pero no me di la vuelta.

No me querían allí, y no pensaba quedarme un minuto más.

Creí que me sentiría liberado una vez estuviera en el exterior de la Torre, pero fue justo lo contrario. Estaba completamente perdido, sin saber qué hacer a continuación o adónde dirigirme. La única opción que tenía era ir hacia Taranis, a ver a mi hermana en el palacio real de Dione. Me aterraba contarle que me habían expulsado, siendo que ella era una reconocida hechicera de gran talento. Ahora sólo sería una carga para ella. Pero no tenía a otro lugar al que ir, así que con el dinero que ella me mandaba de su trabajo en la corte, hice mi camino hasta el reino vecino.

Me llevó varios días de viaje y me costó todos los ahorros que tenía, pero al fin llegué a la capital de Dione. Era la primera vez que visitaba aquella parte del continente, pero no fue difícil localizar el edificio en el que habitaba la familia real: era visible desde cada rincón de la ciudad. Cuando llegué a la entrada del palacio, unos guardias me cortaron el paso con brusquedad. Retrocedí un poco, algo sorprendido por aquel recibimiento, como si yo me tratara de un intruso que no era bienvenido.

—Soy Hazan. Vengo… Vengo a ver a mi hermana —expliqué—. Greta, la hechicera de la corte.

Los dos guardias se miraron, y uno de ellos se dirigió al interior de palacio mientras que el otro permaneció enfrente de la puerta, sin dejar que me moviera. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve esperando, pero sospeché que no era común que tardaran tanto en recibir a un visitante. Al principio pensé que quizás les estaría costando localizar a Greta —mi hermana siempre había sido una experta en ocultarse, para que nadie pudiera incordiarla mientras se concentraba en sus cosas—, pero que ni siquiera me hicieran pasar adentro me resultó algo extraño. Cuando estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, la puerta se abrió. El guardia de antes había regresado, y me miró directamente.

—Sígame, por favor.

Le hice caso y nos adentramos la inmensa obra arquitectónica que era aquel lugar. Mientras andábamos, en cada puerta que pasábamos veía dos guardias custodiándola. Pensé que tanta seguridad parecía un tanto excesiva, incluso para la familia real, pero no me atreví a hacer preguntas.

Al girar hacia la izquierda en un pasillo, mi guía señaló una puerta y me indicó que entrara. Esperaba encontrar a mi hermana allí, y lo hice… pero no cómo esperaba. Vestía un elegante y pomposo vestido de seda que no tenía nada que ver con las túnicas de hechicera que acostumbraba a llevar. Mi asombro fue tal que ni siquiera reparé en que un hombre mayor también estaba en la sala, mirándome con escrutinio. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, mi hermana avanzó hacia mí y dijo:

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hazan? ¿Por qué no estás en la Torre?

Había imaginado varias formas de decírselo durante el trayecto, además de todas sus posibles reacciones, y estaba aterrado ante todas ellas. Tuve que armarme de valor para poder soltar la verdad:

—Me… Me han echado. No sabía adónde ir…

Greta alzó las cejas, atónita. No parecía decepcionada, aunque supongo que trató de ocultarlo. No dijo nada al respecto; tan sólo se volvió hacia el hombre un segundo, y luego me miró de nuevo.

—Hablaremos de esto en otro momento. Hazan, hay… hay algo que necesito pedirte. _ Necesitamos _ pedirte.

Parpadeé, perplejo. Mi hermana jamás me había pedido nada. Entonces, el desconocido se acercó a nosotros, todavía lanzándome una mirada desconfiada, como si me estuviera evaluando.

—Es muy joven —comentó él, volviéndose hacia Greta—. ¿Seguro que podrá hacerlo?

Creo que dudó un poco antes de asentir.

—Sí, majestad. Podemos confiar en mi hermano.

La situación me tenía tan desconcertado que no sabía qué decir. Lo único que pude procesar fue que ese hombre ante mí era el rey, y le hice una reverencia nada más me di cuenta de ello. Luego, sin embargo, me quedé mirando a mi hermana esperando a que me aclarara las cosas.

—Hazan, ha ocurrido algo —comenzó a decir ella—. Pero tienes que prometerme que todo lo que te cuente no saldrá de aquí. ¿Entendido? Nadie puede enterarse. —Asentí, prometiéndole que no diría una palabra, antes de que ella prosiguiera—. Han… Han envenenado a la princesa Ivy.

—¿Qué? —exclamé. Empezó a cobrar sentido el hecho de que hubiera tanta seguridad en palacio—. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

—Lo estamos investigando —respondió el rey, muy serio. También le noté un deje de preocupación en la voz.

—Por el momento está estable —me contó Greta—. Me estoy encargando personalmente de ello. Pero no conozco ninguna cura. Necesito la ayuda de un Maestro experto para sanarla.

—Pues escríbeles una carta pidiéndoles el antídoto —sugerí, como la solución más evidente, pero mi hermana negó con la cabeza.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a que la carta caiga en malas manos. Como ya te he dicho, nadie puede enterarse del estado de la princesa. Sólo lo sabemos su Majestad, yo, y otra poca gente de confianza. Y ahora, tú.

La observé, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Pero… por qué me cuentas esto?

Greta inspiró hondo.

—Necesitamos que tú vayas a por la cura, Hazan.

Desde luego, aquello no me lo habría esperado ni en la más remota de las situaciones que precederían a contarle a mi hermana que había sido expulsado de la Torre.

—¿Y-yo?

—Greta dice que podemos confiar en ti —dijo el rey entonces—. Además, eres un hechicero, no tendrás problemas para entrar en una Torre y hablar con algún Maestro…

—Por favor, Hazan —suplicó mi hermana. Jamás había visto esa desesperación en su mirada.

No pude negarme.

—Lo haré. —Greta suspiró de alivio—. ¿Qué… qué clase de antídoto debo pedirles a los Maestros?

—Toma. —Me tendió un sobre cerrado—. En esa carta explico los síntomas que presenta Ivy. Los Maestros sabrán qué hacer al respecto.

—Pediré que consigan provisiones para tu viaje —anunció el rey, y acto seguido salió de la sala, dejándonos a Greta y a mí solos. Ella se sentó en un sofá que había en la habitación, y fue como si la viera descansar por primera vez. Me fijé en que trataba de acomodarse el vestido, y soltó un pequeño gruñido, visiblemente molesta con las prendas que llevaba.

—¿Por qué vas vestida así? —quise saber. No parecía ella. Parecía…

Una princesa.

Entonces, sin necesidad de que mi hermana respondiera, lo entendí.

—¿Te estás haciendo pasar por Ivy de Dione? —inquirí, alarmado.

Ella se pasó una mano por el rostro. Daba la impresión de estar agotada.

—Nadie puede saberlo. ¿Me oyes? _Nadie_. A ojos de su pueblo y del resto de Marabilia, Ivy está perfectamente sana. Y tiene que seguir siendo así. Su Majestad está pensando en prometerla con el heredero de Silfos, y si se enterara de que está en cama, incapaz de levantarse, rechazaría la propuesta de inmediato. Ivy _debe_ estar bien.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —pregunté, con miedo a la respuesta.

—Yo cumplo con mi deber —respondió mi hermana casi de inmediato, como si llevara ensayando esa contestación desde hacía mucho—. Me hago pasar por Ivy en público. Incluso me encargo de algunas de sus funciones aquí, en palacio. Y si resulta que no existe cura… Tendré que seguir ocupando su lugar.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

A Greta se le escapó una amarga risa.

—Hasta siempre, Hazan. O al menos, hasta que cumpliera con las obligaciones de Ivy como princesa. Tendría que ser yo quien me casara con Arthmael de Silfos. Tendría que ser yo quien diera herederos al reino. Y entonces, quizás, podríamos mentir y decir que la princesa ha enfermado misteriosamente. Y yo volvería a mi vida. Eso, si Ivy no ha muerto para entonces.

Nunca había visto llorar a mi hermana, ni siquiera con la muerte de nuestro padre y nuestra madre. Pero en ese momento se le escapó una lágrima, y corrí impulsivamente a abrazarla. Casi nunca nos dábamos esas muestras de afecto, así que Greta se sobresaltó al principio. No me devolvió el gesto, pero no me importó.

—Conseguiré ese antídoto. Lo prometo.

Y marché en busca de la salvación para Ivy de Dione y también para mi hermana. La Torre que tenía más cerca era la de Verve, así que emprendí mi camino hacia allí. Fui ligero de equipaje, sólo con las provisiones que me habían dado en palacio. Es curioso cómo en las historias a los héroes nunca les falta de nada; nunca tienen que preocuparse por el dinero. En mi caso tenía más que suficiente; el rey se había asegurado de darme el necesario para que pudiera conseguir el antídoto para su hija, así que eso no me preocupaba.

Pero los héroes, siempre que se enfrentan a un villano, ganan. En mi caso, cuando me robaron mi saquito con todas las monedas que tenía, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar.

Tuve que apañármelas como pude para seguir; no podía dar media vuelta ahora que estaba a mitad de camino. Así que, aunque la moral me decía que eso no era lo correcto, pedí a los Elementos que me perdonaran, pues no tuve otra opción que colarme en un carromato que iba en dirección al sureste, tal como oí decir al conductor. Quizás no me llevaría hasta Verve, pero definitivamente me dejaría cerca. Acabé durmiéndome a pesar del traqueteo del vehículo, y lo siguiente que supe fue que el dueño me había descubierto entre sus mercancías y yo no pude hacer otra cosa salvo correr. Corrí un buen rato, sin saber hacia dónde me dirigía.

No había nadie a mi alrededor.

Estaba completamente solo y perdido.

Necesitaba salir de aquella especie de bosque. Necesitaba algo con lo que moverme. Un caballo, pensé. Un caballo habría sido ideal. Lástima que no supiera dónde hallar uno. Ni que tuviera el dinero para hacerlo. No muy convencido, me llevé la mano al bolsillo. Seguía teniendo mi varita ahí; no me había deshecho de ella a pesar de los malos recuerdos que me traía. Cogí aire. No podía conseguir un caballo, pero podría _ transformarme _en uno. Sabía el hechizo. Nunca lo había ejecutado, pero me convencí de que podría hacerlo. Me olvidé de las hirientes palabras del Maestro Garret y conté hasta tres. Cerré los ojos. <<Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo…>>

Noté un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo en cuanto pronuncié las palabras. Sonreí. Lo había logrado.

Salvo por el hecho de que de mi boca salió un «croac».

Y aquí estoy, convertido en rana, sin compañía, esperando a que se pasen los efectos del conjuro y sin tener ni idea de dónde estoy. De pronto, cuando ya he perdido cualquier esperanza de que alguien pueda ayudarme y he asimilado que quizás tenga que empezar a buscar un estanque en el que pasar el resto de mis días, veo a una figura acercándose. Es una chica. Croo de alegría mientras se aproxima hacia mí. Sin pensar en lo raro que pueda parecer, murmuro:

—Disculpad, señorita, ¿seríais tan amable de decirme en qué reino estoy?


End file.
